Mientras te veo Dormir
by Meiya Takenouchi
Summary: one-shot / son tantas las cosas que me gustarían decirte, tanto lo que quisiera hacer, y bastantes las cosas que imagino, yo sé que me quieres, a pesar de todo, yo lo sé… y mientras te contemplo dormir no puedo evitar amarte… cada vez más…


_Un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes por este 11 de setiembre que es mi cumpleaños XD espero que les guste... disfrutenlo!_

* * *

Mientras te veo Dormir

/Día normal, clase aburrida, todo estaba igual que siempre… bueno si es que se puede llamar normal a nuestra vida en Nerima, pero, hoy si lo es porque no a aparecido ningún loco enemigo, ninguna prometida a la vista y sobre todo hasta ahora Kuno no ha hecho presencia, si, esto podría clasificarse finalmente como un día común y corriente… el día sería completamente perfecto de no ser por los exámenes que se avecinan y porque esta materia es una de las más importantes, debo prestar atención a todo un buen artista marcial debe ser responsable en todo lo que realice en su vida, estoy segura que Ranma debe estar atento también…

Volteó a contemplarlo y… ¡¿como era posible que se durmiera en clase? Este tema vendría en los exámenes finales y como siempre a él parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero claro, como me pude olvidar que él es Ranma, heredero de la Dinastía Saotome de la Escuela de artes Marciales de combate libre Vale-todo… Ranma Saotome no podía preocuparse por banalidades como esa, aunque de este examen dependiera su futuro académico, que importaba ¡al diablo con él! Luego no lo ayudaré aunque me ponga esa cara de perrito triste que sabe hacer… y que tan bien le sale, como resistirse a esa carita, a esos ojos azules, sus ojos… aquellos en los que me gusta perderme cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan, cada vez que me mira es como si estuviese leyendo mi alma, es tan, mágico…

¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando! Debo concentrarme en la clase… ¿en qué momento el profesor comenzó una nueva lectura? ¡Oh diablos! Ahora estoy tan perdida como Ranma, y ese baka sigue completamente inconsciente, acaso no piensa despertar ¡oye Ranma! ¿Estamos en clase sabias?... pero… se lo ve tan tranquilo así _- suspiro – _si tan solo fuera así todo el tiempo, las cosas serían mejores, son tan pocos los momentos que tenemos para los dos… por que tendremos que tener tan mala suerte, si no es mi familia, Kuno o cualquiera de sus prometidas, es otro loco adversario pero siempre algo tiene que pasar e interrumpirnos, pero los pocos momentos que hemos tenido… como aquella vez en el armario ¿de dónde habría salido tanto bicho?

Ese si fue un gran susto y no pude evitar abrazarme a él, lo tenía tan cerca, íbamos a… ¡ahh! Si no hubiese sido por Do-chan nos habríamos besado, nuestro primer beso "real", bueno aunque ya nos hemos besado antes ¡pero estaba con el Neko-ken! Y eso no cuenta y después ni recordó lo que había hecho, ese baka pudo haber besado a cualquiera… jajajajaja como cuando lo besó Mikado jajajajaja no voy a mentir, fue demasiado gracioso, no lo culpo por llorar, recibió su primer beso de un chico jajajajaja… pero fue una equivocación ya que estaba transformado en chica cuando ocurrió, y luego en el dojo… él iba a besarme… y yo iba a dejarlo… ¡tenían que estropearlo todo! Que necesidad había de grabarnos, digo ¿con espiar no basta? No es que este aprobando el comportamiento de mi familia pero… ¡ah! Si no son ellos es el mismo Ranma, siempre con sus insultos, ya sé que no soy muy agraciada, no es necesario que me lo recuerde a cada instante con sus insultos como marimacho, tabla de planchar, boba, niña fea… ¡ahhh! ¡Ranma no Baka! Tiene siempre que restregarme en la cara lo bonitas y bien proporcionadas que son sus otras prometidas ¡aaahh! ¡Ranma tú..! No calma Akane, cabeza fría, no pienses en eso ¿no quieres armar un escándalo en clase no? ¿Pero algo debo tener no? No por nada todos los chicos de la escuela peleaban por salir conmigo…

Pero cuando se pone así de testarudo me dan ganas de… ¡aish! Esos son los momentos en los que agradezco tener mi mazo para darle su merecido a ese baka, como si el fuera la gran cosa, esta bien que sea un buen artista marcial, que nunca haya perdido una batalla, pero solo es eso... bueno… también es alto, fuerte, siempre dispuesto a protegerme de todo y de todos, tiene un cabello tan dócil y sus ojos, sus labios… ¡no Akane! No debes pensar en eso, ya bastantes mujeres tiene tras él, tú no puedes ser otra más, no señor, no caeré en su juego, a demás… ni me gusta, es un tonto insensible, un pervertido que no sabe cuando callarse…

¡A quién quiero engañar! Muero por él, lo dejaría todo por su felicidad, daría lo que sea por él no me importaría incluso arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvarlo y eso ya lo hice en su momento, pero no puedo decírselo, no, no después de que dijo que me amaba y luego lo negó, el muy baka, es un cobarde yo sé bien lo que escuché en Jusenkyo _– suspiro – _todo pudo ser tan diferente si no lo hubiese negado, ahora estaríamos casados, sería la señora Saotome _–rubor– _que bien suena, hubiese sido tan lindo, habríamos ido de viaje luego de la boda, de Luna de miel… _-rubor, rubor- _lo habría visto… como cuando descubrí que era un chico… en el baño… el primer día que llegó a casa _- más rubor- _¡pero que cosas estoy pensando! No soy una pervertida… aunque… cuando nos casemos… no tendrá nada de malo verlo así ¿no?, después de todo, ya sería mi esposo ¡por dios Akane!

Esas cosas que se te dan por pensar, felizmente todos están atentos a la clase porque sino hace rato habrían notado lo roja que estoy… vaya de pronto comenzó a hacer calor aquí ¿o soy yo? ¡Aish! Mejor pienso en otra cosa porque esto no me favorece en nada tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas sobre Ranma ¡no soy una pervertida, no lo soy! _–suspiro- _pero para que se arreglen las cosas primero tendría que aclarar las cosas con todas sus prometidas y el muy baka ese no lo va a hacer, yo se que le encanta que estén todo el tiempo atrás de él, le sirve para levantar más su ego… aunque… no se preocupa de ellas tanto como se preocupa por mi y me lo demostrado tantas veces, mi vida no sería igual si él no estuviera a mi lado, ¿cómo pude soportar tanto tiempo sin saber que existía?

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que era la vida en Nerima antes de su llegada, sé que tiene sus complicaciones por cada loco que aparece pero… después de todo… él siempre está ahí para salvarme, es mi Ranma, tengo que reconocerlo, lo quiero tanto, a veces tengo una necesidad de decirle todo lo que siento por él y que he guardado en mi interior por varios años, pero no puedo, mi orgullo me lo impide… ese siempre es nuestro gran problema, ninguno esta dispuesto a ceder ante el otro _–suspiro- _Ranma… son tantas las cosas que me gustarían decirte, tanto lo que quisiera hacer, y bastantes las cosas que imagino, yo sé que me quieres, a pesar de todo, yo lo sé… y mientras te contemplo dormir no puedo evitar amarte… cada vez más…/

RIIIIINGG

Profesor: eso es todo por hoy chicos, pueden retirarse

Akane: Ranma, Ranma despierta – le dijo dulcemente posando su mano en el hombro de su prometido – es hora de ir a casa

Ranma: mmm ¿A… Akane? – Bostezó - ¿qué hora es?

Akane: ya acabó la clase – con una sonrisa – es hora de volver a casa

Ranma: ¡bien! Muero de hambre – salió corriendo - ¡vamos Akane que esperas!

Akane: ¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma espérame!

Ranma: ¡una carrera! ¡Vamos! ¡Eres muy lenta Akane! – le sacó la lengua

Akane: ¡aish! ¡Ranma no Baka! – Aceleró el paso - ¡ya verás cuando te atrapé!

Ranma: ¡jajaja no creo! ¡Lenta!

/tal vez algún día me arme de valor y le diga lo que siento… pero por ahora… estoy bien así/

Akane: ¡Ranma vuelve aquí!

* * *

mi primer one-shot ^^ que tal me salio o se vio muy principiante? jajaja bueno esta idea surgio un dia que estaba aburrida durante clases XD... estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo y espero que les haya gustado mucho, como ya les dije es un regalito de mi para ustedes que son los homenajeados XD.

si alguno se perdio cuando mencione a Do-chan les explico: es un traje que vuelve más fuerte al que lo vista y Akane fue la elegida para usarlo... pero todo se pone gracioso cuando Ranma se cela y.. bueno... tienen que leer el manga XD.

estare esperando sus comentarios, los kiero!

Meiyachan XD

P.D: cierto! a los que estan esperando la continuacion de "Siempre te Amare"... disculpen por la demora se que dije que actualizaria cada semana pero he estado muy atareada, prometo que a mas tardar la prox semana actualizo con 2 capitulos XD


End file.
